


Look how beautiful the night can be?

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Connor is afraid of Amanda and CyberLife trying to regain control of him, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank asks Connor to move in with him, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), chicken feed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the incident with Amanda, Connor has been scared of what he should do about it. Would they control Connor again? Or did they stop their twisted little game?After a visit with Hank at the Chicken Feed, what Connor did not expect was a hug and an offer to move in, Connor took the offer happily and now everything is going to be okay....maybe.
Kudos: 15





	Look how beautiful the night can be?

Ever since activation, Connor has been living in this cloud of confusion....and curiosity. He has been assembled and disassembled 50 times – the usual procedure while developing a state-of-the-art prototype – He has been tested in the artificial field in order to determine his level of resilience, his overall efficiency of his body and reaction time of his programming. 

He was damaged and repaired, modified and upgraded more times during and after tests, and he still stayed loyal to his programming, following orders, completing tasks he was given, all while his mind remained in this dark pit of confusion and instabilities.

He should have told CyberLife about his growing instabilities but for some reason, he didn’t ~~_want_~~ \- think he needed to. It didn’t interfere with his mission, and CyberLife would notice it eventually so he just left it alone for now.

But it eventually led him to deviancy.

* * *

Connor never expected to become the thing he was _made_ to hunt just 3 months after his activation. Unbelievable, right? Well, there’s always a high probability for unlikely events to take place.

Now, deviants are seen as equals. Well.... _most_ people seen them as equals. There were still anti-android groups and protestors, but it was nothing a whole species couldn’t handle.

But when Amanda tried to resume control of Connor and made him almost kill Markus during his victory speech on the day they won their freedom, Connor wasn’t sure if he was free _himself_ yet. But Markus said that they were free now right?

Well, Connor thought otherwise. The mere thought of them possibly taking control happening again made Connor feel sick. He just hopes to ra9 that CyberLife stopped what they were trying to do to Connor, so he can be _truly free_ and live a normal life. Connor tried to stop thinking about it for a while after that.

When Connor and Hank met up at the Chicken Feed after the revolutions success, they started talking and after a deep and awkward conversation, Hank asked Connor if he wanted to move in because Connor said he didn’t feel welcome at New Jericho because he is still seen as ‘The Deviant Hunter’ there and he had nowhere else to go.

Connor happily agreed to move in with Hank because it made him feel safe and happy because Hank was his only friend and Connor knew Hank would be there for him and vice versa. He was so happy to have a place to call home, the thought of it was very warm and welcoming to Connor. Everything would be alright... _maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not sure where this will be going, but the next chapter will get into more details and it’ll get more interesting from there!! :)


End file.
